


Normal

by Yuri Altin (Sherly_Marshal)



Series: Drabble - Johnlock [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: 221B Baker Street, Bored Sherlock, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Kissing, M/M, Normal Life
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4587738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Yuri%20Altin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ce qui est naturel et ordinaire ne vont pas à Sherlock, mais John, alors ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normal

Assis sur le fauteuil, John sur l'une des jambes de Sherlock, sa tête sur l'un des genoux, ils étaient empêtrés devant la télévision. Pas d'enquête et un ennui total, John se débrouillerait pour le faire taire.  
  
\- Stupide. Abrutissant.  
\- Hm...  
\- ...  
  
John presque endormit le trouvait calme, ce qui était étrange. Plus ça allait, plus le silence s'installait.  
  
\- John...  
\- ... Quoi ?  
\- C'est ennuyant...  
\- ...  
\- Je ne sais pas jouer au " _couple normal_ ".  
\- ... Pas besoin de te forcer. Je sais comment tu es. Je t'aime pour ça, idiot et " _normal_ "... Ennuyant... Oui...  
  
John lui sourit et l'embrassa tendrement.


End file.
